


A(ware)ness

by Grassy



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Gen, Post-Series Pre-Movie, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ribbons refused to fade away into the void of nothingness.  Tieria would allow his limited survival, but only until the last vestiges of him could be destroyed utterly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A(ware)ness

**Author's Note:**

> There is a severe lack of sexy for a prompt based upon kink. But. Well. I kind of like the verbal battles between Ribbons and Tieria, and consider them a type of porn all their own. In a sense.
> 
> Prompt: Ribbons Almark and Tieria Erde: handcuffs/prison scenario

“Tieria, you really are quite similar to Regene, aren’t you.”

Ribbons’s words, a statement of fact, were deceptively smooth. Even if Tieria hadn’t sensed the amusement that gave Ribbons’s voice weight, Veda would have. The fact that Ribbons said such a thing at all indicated his smug sense of delight. But Tieria didn’t plan on giving the man what he wanted.

“Yes, actually, I am. We’re of the same type, after all.” Tieria ignored the twist of Ribbons’s lips, as well as what the green-haired bastard had truly meant.

“Hmm… Regardless of how dissimilar your personalities initially appear, the two of you really are more alike than our fellow Innovators and their counterparts.”

Tieria frowned at him, but had long since stopped correcting Ribbons’s use of the incorrect term.

“Well, perhaps not Bring and Devine.” Sharp flash of a smile. “But they were something of a special case.”

“…” Despite having control of Veda and all areas within, Tieria ignored the urge to search out that particular information. It seemed to Tieria that Ribbons Almark was the one entirely too much like Regene Regetta. The more annoying parts, at least.

“Anew chose the feminine weakness that Revive despised in her. And Hilling… Well. She was loyal, at least.”

“Oh? Then she truly was different from you.”

Ribbons smiled blandly. “There need only be one Ribbons Almark.”

“There need not even be that.” Were he anyone else, Tieria would have gloried in the downward twist of Ribbons’s lips. Instead there was only a vague feeling of amusement.

“You will not keep me imprisoned here forever.”

“I have no plans to.” Tieria’s smile was a bright, vicious thing. “Every day you become less and less who you were. The only reason you have lasted this long is because I’m thorough.”

Ribbons abandoned his composed façade, sneering at Tieria with all of the hatred still within his imprisoned consciousness. “I refuse. Ever will I remain a part of Veda.”

Smile smoothing back into an emotionless expression, Tieria faded from Ribbons’s view with one final parting shot.

“We shall see then, Ribbons Almark, just who the real winner of this game truly is.”

Were either of them corporeal, Ribbons would have happily ripped the tongue from Tieria’s mouth for the superior tone of those words. He would show that- that **traitor** who wished to be human just who had won.

Soon. Very soon.


End file.
